Desktop Application
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Office Furnishings". Supergirl drops by to show Lena the abbreviated costume she has designed for special occasions. Those special occasions always will have to do with her. The CatCo CEO decides that there's no need to go elsewhere when there is plenty of room on top of the desk. SuperCorp.


Desktop Application by patricia51

(Sequel to "Office Furnishings". Supergirl drops by to show Lena the abbreviated costume she has designed for special occasions. Those special occasions always will have to do with her. The CatCo CEO decides that there's no need to go elsewhere when there is plenty of room on top of the desk.)

Lena Luthor's eye lit up as she carefully set the file she was reading down on her desk. Maybe she was getting super hearing or more likely she was attuned to any sound made by her friend and lover Kara Danvers. Tonight the blonde was arriving as Supergirl but Lena still picked up the very gentle scrape of her boots against the concrete floor of the balcony as she landed.

Both girls had been busy lately, so busy that they had not had time to spend together. As much as they cared for each other they were both dedicated professionals who had to put their personal affairs secondary. In Kara's case lives depended on it but Lena felt no less passion for her duties at both L-Corp and CatCo CEO as well as her drive to restore the Luthor name. In fact they had not had a chance to spend any alone time together since the day that Kara had caught Lena off guard by hiding under her desk.

Every time Lena had sat down in her office chair she had been tempted to peek under the desk to see if Kara was once more there. Of course she hadn't been but that hadn't kept the dark-haired woman from occasionally closing her eyes, leaning back in her chair and letting her fingers do the walking while she relived the experience. Indeed she occasionally added extra items not present the first time around.

Now however it was hopefully time to banish memories and fantasies and replace them with something new. And real. And now as she heard the faintest creak from the glass door being opened and closed. There were no footsteps but she could sense someone moving closer to her. She spun around in her chair with a welcoming smile, speaking as she did.

"Even flying just off the floor sneaking up on me is going to be harder than... Kara!"

Lena's wasn't surprised to see that her girlfriend was using her ability to fly to keep her boots just off the floor. What had knocked her speechless for a moment was what Kara was wearing above her boots. Lena had teased the other girl she wanted to at least make out with Kara in her Supergirl costume. It looked like Kara had taken the idea to heart for the Kryptonian girl's outfit this evening was not one made for fighting bad guys on the streets of National City.

She still had her knee high red boots on Lena noted. Above them a lot had changed. Her tights were gone and Lena enjoyed the sight of the smooth bare thighs. She could see much farther up than usual for instead of her usual red skirt/shorts the blonde was wearing the skimpiest pair of red satin shorts Lena believed she had ever seen in her life.

The shorts were just as tight as well the CatCo CEO noted with more than a passing interest as Kara turned slowly in the air. The material molded to the blonde's ass like it was spray painted on. And when Kara faced her again Lena could see the shorts had pulled up between her legs outlining her sex and incidentally showing panties were not part of her ensemble this evening.

Normally Kara's costume top was long sleeved and reached her waist. Now her arms were bare and the top ended just below her breasts, leaving her firm, flat stomach showing. There was barely enough room for the much smaller "S" to be displayed. From the way her nipples showed through the skin tight top it looked as though Kara was not only not wearing a bra but was just as aroused as Lena had become.

Kara who spoke first, Lena having seemingly lost her voice temporarily.

"Well, you said you wanted me in my costume. I thought it would be nice to have one just for you. You like it?"

Lena nodded. And then Kara struck.

Faster than a speeding bullet was the old saying about Kara's brother. It applied to her just as well. Lena had hardly taken a breath before she found herself stretched out on her back on the broad top of her desk, the papers she had just laid down flying through the air. Kara straddled her on her hands and knees, furiously kissing her while unfastening her blouse.

Fair was fair. If Kara was going to undress her than Lena needed to take advantage of the other girl's abbreviated costume. She reached up between them, flattening her palms on the blonde's tummy and rubbing in circles against the smooth skin. Now, up or down? Up first Lena decided and slid her hands up and under the crop top. Taking Kara's breasts in hand she began to tease the hard nipples, tapping and rolling them with the tips of her thumbs. Her fingers caressed the round orbs and then squeezed ever so lightly.

Kara had just shifted her lips to the side of Lena's neck. What Lena was doing must have been very pleasurable for the blonde moaned loudly before fastening her mouth over Lena's pulse point and sucking there. Lena returned the sound as Kara finished opening her blouse and took advantage of Lena's front clasp bra to free the CEO's breasts. Then Kara fell on top of Lena and their bodies began to move together.

Lena managed to haul Kara's top over her head and then switched her attention to the red shorts. She discovered the gold belt was present although now so thin it had been overlooked. Regardless, it was easy to unfasten allowing her to slip her hands, barely, under the tight red satin and get a firm hold on the blonde's ass.

The other girl had lifted her body back up just long enough to seize Lena's skirt and haul it up around her waist before falling back on top of her. They locked mouths once more as Lena humped up against Kara, using her firm grip on the other girl's tight ass to keep them moving together. Kara managed to wedge a hand between them, pull Lena's panties to one side and slide two fingers into her. The dark-haired girl responded by wrapping her legs around Kara, trapping her hand and apparently making it a perfect object to grind between them. As aroused as they both were it took very little for them both to go off together.

Lena already knew how fast Kara recovered from an orgasm so she wasn't surprised when the Kryptonian almost immediately began kissing down her body. It felt delightful. Now that they were used to each other's bodies each knew just how to make the other feel very, very good and Kara was doing delicious things to Lena's breasts. When she continued her way down the CEO's body Lena knew what the blonde had planned to do next. She though it was an excellent idea but she was not going to let Kara being the only one giving pleasure.

When Kara's lips reached her navel Lena made her move. She caught the edge of the desk with one hand, Kara's shoulder with the other and pushed. Of course she couldn't actually overpower the other girl but the spin move caught her with her mind occupied already and Lena was able to turn herself around under Kara. The quick thinking blonde, realizing what Lena was doing, went along with her lover's unspoken desire and the pair settled into the classic position to devour each other.

Lena's skirt was already up around her waist and her panties pulled to one side so there was no barrier to Kara's lips and tongue doing everything and anything they wanted with Lena. But the CatCo CEO had a problem. Those incredibly tight, near-spray painted on shorts, refused to budge. Although they had given way enough earlier for her to get her hands on Kara's butt apparently that action had pulled them so tightly around the thighs and front they were stuck.

She tried. She pushed and she pulled and she tugged. And it wasn't easy because Kara, who bless her heart was completely absorbed in what she was doing was absolutely, positively driving her completely up the wall. How she could not realize that Lena was not reciprocating was amazing. But Kara did tend to throw herself headlong into things whether as a reporter or a super heroine and not think about herself. But Lena wanted to be having her lover the same way she was having her and she was about ready to cry out in frustration.

Then she was crying out loudly, somewhat muffled by Kara's body, but frustration had nothing to do with it. But after she calmed down she realized that Kara had turned back around and was looking at her with a great deal of puzzlement and even more worry on her face.

"Lena? What's going on? You look upset. Really upset."

"Kara have you not even yet realized that I didn't do anything to you?" Lena burst out in frustration. "I can't get those damn shorts of yours down."

The blonde was silent. Her nerves stretched Lena was about to start talking again when she saw something. She saw that Kara was making her best Supergirl effort not to break into gales of laughter.

Lena Luthor was NOT accustomed to being laughed at no matter who was doing the laughing or what was causing it. Besides, frankly she didn't see what could possibly be funny about this situation. Seeing it Kara's expression softened and she took Lena in her arms and kissed her softly even though she could not quite stop the merriment dancing in her eyes.

"Oh Lena, Lena, Lena. Please darling. It's not a contest. Just being with you is pleasure so intense sometimes it makes me wonder how I was ever lucky enough to be with you. So this time I had fewer orgasms than you did. We're not keeping score after all."

"I know," Lena admitted, a bit sheepishly. Kara kissed her again, first on the lips then each eyelid and the tip of her nose. Lena sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too," the blonde heroine replied. "Besides," Kara rose slightly into the air. Somehow she had managed to get her boots off, Lena noted. Kara jackknifed in mid air and peeled her shorts down, kicking them away, which caused her to tumble slightly, a movement Lena found quite enjoyable. Then the other girl floated down to kneel over Lena with her blonde curls directly above the CEO's face. "Besides, who said we were done?"

Lena reached up, grasped Kara's hips and pulled her down. Just before her lips and tongue started their longed for work she spoke.

"Not me."

(The End)


End file.
